McKagan Productions
McKagan Productions, or MKP, is a publishing company run and founded by Nults McKagan. It was founded after Nults McKagan decided that no currently-existing publishing company was suitable to publish his first major fanon, In Too Deep. McKagan Productions originally only published POTC-related fanon, but due to the allowance of new games, MKP now also publishes works about any games approved to be on the wiki. Requirements (For Publishing) Nults McKagan personally reviews every piece of literature requested for publication. His standards are flexible and not definite: *Must have somewhat decent language (grammar, spelling, etc) Published Works by Author The game or games that the stories are related to are shown in parenthesis next to the stories' names. Note: Stories published by Cutting Edge Productions, a subsidiary of McKagan Productions, aren't listed here. They are listed on that company's page. Nults McKagan *'Plays' **''In Too Deep (POTCO) ''- Richard Cannonwalker and Jim Logan, must fulfill the task of assassinating the King of Spain, Albert Spark (with the assistance of a few others who owe or are helping Hermit). They are alerted of this after being attacked by mafia henchmen, sent by La Mafia, telling Jim Logan that he owes their leader, Hermit. *'Stories' **''The Ballad of Marcus Featherstonehaugh (POTCO)'' - A 22 year-old Blacksmith from Versailles, France named Marcus Featherstonehaugh sets out on a global journey, along with his well-read cousin Nutsly, going anywhere from his home country of France to the Caribbean and even beyond after being kissed by a French Princess named Esmeralda makes him an enemy of the French Crown. He meets many interesting people and experiences many interesting things, all culminating before him in a philosophical revelation. **''The Death of Richard Cannonwalker (POTCO)'' - A story telling about the final stand of Richard Cannonwalker as he spends his final moments fighting off the East India Trading Company and the British Royal Navy at Kingshead. **''Going Over (POTCO)'' - After the reconstruction of Raven's Cove, Governor Albert Spark calls upon Richard Cannonwalker, notorious pirate, to investigate the Raven's Cove mines after reports of mysterious voodoo activity deep within the mines. However, when Cannonwalker goes to investigate, he has to deal with a bit more of an adventure than he may have bargained for. **''The Kingdom (POTCO)'' - A political power known as "The Kingdom" seeks to take over the entire known world. They've succeeded in their task thus far, except for a group of countries known as "IAKN," which stands for "Independency of Anti-Kingdom Nations." These two political powers war in hopes of weakening each others' influence. Unlike The Kingdom, however, the IAKN hopes to weaken The Kingdom and bring independence back to the states that they've conquered. **''Lives of the Dead (POTCO)'' - Jolly Roger obtains cursed weapons and, as a result, an apocalyptic scenario ensues. 99% of the living population of the Caribbean is evaporated and those 1% who survived the initial explosion must find a way to survive this post-apocalyptic world overrun by Jolly Roger's skeleton army. **''Men of the Day (Minecraft)'' - After the collapse of a civilization known as Etrdor, a man known as Cannonwalker looks to reunites the survivors of the horrific war to form a new society, in hopes of beginning anew. However, he encounters troubles with a group known as the Kokushi along the way. **''Tales from Tortuga (POTCO)'' - Various characters, some from the wiki/game and some not, co-exist in a weird universe not only of sense, but of idea and surprise. They face various challenges and various surprises and attempt to overcome them. Jeremiah Garland *'Plays' **''Into the Fire (POTCO)'' - After the Queen of France is taken prisoner by Spanish invaders, a select group of British soldiers are sent into the heart of Spanish-occupied France to retrieve her. *'Stories' **''The Art of Imperialism (POTCO)'' - As the shadow of the British Empire looms on the Indian subcontinent, Corporal Octavian Bishop is reassigned to the area, under the impression he is there to make peace with the natives. However, as war grows closer, Bishop soon realises the sinister truth behind his country's actions, and must make a fateful decision... Pride or country? Filled with suspense, action, and daring symbolism, this story satirises the lust and endless lengths one nation will go to for domination. **''Fiddler's Green (POTCO)'' - This collection of various short sea-worthy stories is told entirely in traditional verse, and share a common theme of good-willed sailors and captains in their struggles on the seas. **''Finally We Are No One (POTCO)'' - TBA **''Nine Men Down (POTCO)'' - TBA Parax. See "Multiple Authors" section David McMartin Son Of Sparrow *'Stories' **''Caribbean Zombies (POTCO)'' - On a dark summer night in 1777, a young boy opens a voodoo spellbook and accidentally rises the dead. As the dead crew of Brits and Pirates alike rise from beyond the grave, trouble pursues when an old enemy teams up with another foe and wages war on the caribbean using his zombie army. It's up to the crew of undead sailors to either perish with the Caribbean or save it before the undead take over. **''The Story of Flynn (Elder Scrolls)'' - The story of the Dovahkiin with a twist - Dovahkiin is a Bosmer. Oddities ensue as Flynn journeys across Skyrim on his quest to save it from the dragon menace. Flynn is a young wood elf who doesn't really know all too much about his past, but does what he can to try and help. Read as he makes his way across the vast reaches of Skyrim, enduring things like the Thieves' Guild, or the infamous Dark Brotherhood. **''We Call Him Max. (POTCO)'' - A crew of sailors is stranded at sea. Believing it is the end, they give up hope and accept their fate. They believe there is no hope...until they meet Max. Max is their saviour, and he takes them aboard his ship. However, as time goes on, the once stranded crew finds out more and more about Max, and though he is their saviour, he turns out to be their worst nightmare. Squirto19 *'Stories' **''The Last Airship (Plague Inc: Evolved)'' - After thirty years of the entire human race being close to extinction, how could anyone have any hope left? Their hopes remain in only one thing now. The return of the Last Airship. Blau Wolf XIII *'Stories' **''Fall of the Warminds (Destiny)'' - During the collapse, humanity faced its end. As the Darkness sought to destroy matter, life, and Light. Brave scientists faced one of the greatest challenges in engineering to construct Warminds, automated defense networks to protect humanity. The future looked bright upon the creation of the Warminds, but the Darkness is relentless. HurrcheeseDa2nd *'Stories' **''An Ordinary Scrub (POTCO) '''- ''The first installment in the One Last Adventure saga. In this installment, Zoomer is hunting for a treasure that is rumored to be on his home island, Driftwood. After receiving some motivation from one of his best friends, Bronze John, they manage to find it. After the two reunite with their last friend, John Smith, on the shore and inform him of the finding, they all head off to sleep in their humble abode. However, is this "treasure" they discovered going to make them rich and famous, or just bring them misery and tragedy? Find out when you in the next installment! **Beyond the Horizon (POTCO) '''- Zoomer and his best friends Bronze John and John Smith are thrust into a perilous journey by the treasure they found on their home island. The group must face Jolly Roger, Navy, EITC, and now even the unknown and stop their plans before not only the Caribbean but all seas everywhere are forever robbed of their light. **''Bits and Pieces (POTCO) ''- The Caribbean crumbles under the dictatorship of the Marceline Guild, any opposition being quickly eliminated. Only a select few may be able to save the dying pirate spirit before those they trusted erase it forever. **''From Zero (NationStates) ''- Light is shed on MC Zoomer's origins as he embarks on an adventure to eliminate a traitor. The events leading up to Zoomeropolis' creation are detailed as Zoomer hacks away at the chains that have tied him down and creates a legend in the process. Multiple Authors The game or games the stories are related to and the authors that wrote them are both marked in parenthesis next to the stories' names *'Stories' **''The Indubitable Romans (POTCO; Nults McKagan and Parax.)'' - Richard Cannonwalker and Christopher Crane, two vagabond pirates roaming Europe, observe its weakened state and reflect on the glory of the Roman Empire. This inspires them to form a rag-tag group of peasants and other pirates to conquer and unite all of Europe into the Second Roman Empire. Employees *Nults McKagan (President, Writer) *Jeremiah Garland (Writer) *Parax. (Writer)† *David McMartin Son Of Sparrow (Writer)† *Squirto19 (Writer) *Blau Wolf XIII (Writer)† *HurrcheeseDa2nd (Writer) *Captain Ned Edgewalker‡ † denotes writers who are inactive within the company at the moment ‡ denotes writers who are part of McKagan Productions' subsidiary company, Cutting Edge Productions Subsidiary Companies Cutting Edge Productions Cutting Edge Productions, run by Ned Edgewalker, has been a subsidiary of McKagan Productions since May 20, 2016. Company Awards This section is to list all of the pages published by McKagan Productions that won an award of any kind (FAOTW, Wiki Oscars, MGG, etc) *'FAOTW' **1 FAOTW for In Too Deep; won on November 14, 2013 **1 FAOTW for The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker; won on August 17, 2012† *'MGG' **1 MGG for In Too Deep; won for April 2014 **1 MGG for Pirates Online Hall of Fame; won for March 2014† *'Wiki Oscars' **'2014-mid 2015 Oscars: ***1 Wiki Oscar for The Indubitable Romans, won on April 11, 2015: Best Comedy Story ***1 Wiki Oscar for Men of the Day, won on April 13, 2015: Best Overall Story † Denotes stories published by the McKagan Productions subsidiary company, Cutting Edge Productions News Updates *'2012 **(13 October 2012) The play "In Too Deep," written by Nults McKagan, is signed with McKagan Productions, marking the debut publication of the company. *'2013' **(12 January 2013) Nults McKagan publishes his new book, The Kingdom. It's not finished yet, but has been released to the public. **(17 February 2013) McKagan Productions signs "The Art of Imperialism," a book by Jeremiah Garland. **(12, March, 2013) McKagan Productions signs "Tales from Tortuga," a collection of short stories written by Nults McKagan inspired from the cult TV show "The Twilight Zone." **(12, March, 2013) The same day "Tales from Tortuga" is published, author Jeremiah Garland begins writing "Fiddler's Green", a collection of short stories written in verse. **(26, July, 2013) After a long bit of inactivity in the company, Nults McKagan begins writing a comedy book for the 2013 Summer Writing Contest, entitled "The Ballad of Marcus Featherstonehaugh." It is published to McKagan Productions. **(14, November, 2013) In Too Deep wins a Featured Article of the Week award. **(19, December, 2013) "Going Over," a comedy short story, is published by McKagan Productions *'2014' **(7, January, 2014) "The Death of Richard Cannonwalker," a story written by Nults McKagan, is published to McKagan Productions. **(23, January, 2014) "The Indubitable Romans," a story written by Nults McKagan and Parax, is published to McKagan Productions. **(23, January, 2014) Parax. officially becomes a writer for the company. **(26, January, 2014) "Nine Men Down," a story written by Jeremiah Garland, is published to McKagan Productions. **(26, January, 2014) "We Call Him Max.," a story written by David McMartin Son Of Sparrow, is published to McKagan Productions. **(26, January, 2014) David McMartin Son Of Sparrow becomes a writer for the company. **(26, February, 2014) "Caribbean Zombies," a story written by David McMartin Son Of Sparrow, is published to McKagan Productions. **(1, May, 2014) In Too Deep wins a Monthly Golden Globe award for the month of April 2014. **(11, May, 2014) "Finally We Are No One," a series of short memoirs by Jeremiah Garland, is published to McKagan Productions. **(15, August, 2014) Due to the allowance of new games on the wiki, McKagan Productions begins accepting stories and plays involving PotBS, Minecraft, Assassin's Creed, and the Elder Scrolls series. **(17, August, 2014) "The Story of Flynn," an Elder Scrolls story written by David McMartin Son Of Sparrow, is published to McKagan Productions. This is the first non-POTC piece ever published to the company. **(27, August, 2014) Squirto19 joins McKagan Productions as a writer. **(15, September, 2014) "Men of the Day," the first of a trilogy of Minecraft books written by Nults McKagan, is published to McKagan Productions. *'2015' **(10, April, 2015) "The Indubitable Romans" wins the 2014-mid 2015 Wiki Oscar for being the Best Comedy Story. "Men of the Day" wins a 2014-mid 2015 Wiki Oscar for being the Best Overall Story as well. **(11, April, 2015) "Lives of the Dead," a story written by Nults McKagan, is published to McKagan Productions. **(30, April, 2015) Blau Wolf XIII joins McKagan Productions as a writer. His story, "Fall of the Warminds," is published to McKagan Productions. **(5, June, 2015) HurrcheeseDa2nd joins McKagan Productions as a writer. His story, "An Ordinary Scrub," is published to McKagan Productions. **(6, June, 2015) "Beyond the Horizon" a story written by HurrcheeseDa2nd, is published to McKagan Productions. **(5, August, 2015) "Bits and Pieces", a story written by HurrcheeseDa2nd, is published by McKagan Productions. **(9, December, 2015) "The Last Airship", a story written by Squirto19, is published by McKagan Productions. *'2016' **(8, May, 2016) After a nearly two year hiatus, Jeremiah Garland resumes writing his four-act play "Into the Fire". **(12, May, 2016) "From Zero", a NationStates story written by HurrcheeseDa2nd, is published by McKagan Productions. **(20, May, 2016) Cutting Edge Productions, ran by Ned Edgewalker, becomes a subsidiary company of McKagan Productions. Additional Information *McKagan Productions is always hiring writers; leave a message on Nults McKagan's talk page if you're interested *Contact Nults McKagan for answers to any additional questions; comments on this page may not be seen for long periods of time. Category:Publishing Category:Fan Companies Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:Minecraft Category:Destiny Category:McKagan Productions Pieces